PIN ME TO THE FLOOR
by Tribeca
Summary: A "deleted scene" from The Re-Entry Minimization (episode 4 of season 6). This is a no-brainer…it's what happens later that night after Penny pins Sheldon to the floor. This time there is no one around to stop them. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: How about that undeniable chemistry between Penny and Sheldon every time they were on screen during The Re-Entry Minimization? _HOPE..._ sometimes it's all there is to cling to.**

**Please keep in mind that this is not a normal type fic, as I am running the fics parallel with the show. Meaning, I can't just let Sheldon and Penny get married, ride off into the sunset and pop out a kid or two. Because when the next episode airs it wouldn't make sense or be in proper context.**

**Legal Mumbo Jumbo: I don't own any part of The Big Bang Theory. The only things I own worth mentioning are a five year old vehicle, a little food in the pantry and some gum on the bottom of my shoe. I stepped on it this morning so it's fresh. You guys at CBS can have it if you want it. Really. Don't pretend like you aren't reading this.**

PIN ME TO THE FLOOR

ONE

It started out innocently enough. Couples game night. Penny had expressed her misgivings to him the week before, wondering how she would keep her hands off him. Sheldon had assured her they would be fine. (She was sure he had no idea what he did to her.)

The four of them decided it would be boys against the girls. He was pleased, happy to not have to watch her and Leonard together. She was too, for the same reasons. Pictionary was first up and she felt a little guilty when she blew him a kiss while Amy and Leonard had their backs turned, both drawing chocolate chip cookies on the white boards. He gave her a warning look, but not before he dropped a lazy wink in her direction.

"You're unbelievable," she said, and she wasn't talking about the game.

"I know," he nodded at her, his lips curling upwards because he knew exactly what she was talking about.

They couldn't recall how the wresting began, but neither of them would ever forget how she had towered over him, a part of her body pressed against his. She had his arms pinned above his head, her hands gripping his wrists, his body leveled with the surface of the stiff floor. He watched as her eyes, along with her mood, switched rapidly from playfulness to desire. His eyes went wide and he concentrated on maintaining control of his body and his thoughts. Leonard sat above them on the sofa and Amy knelt nearby.

Penny bent to kiss him, lured by the sweet expression of innocence and panic playing across his face. She dropped the kiss on his nose and then moved to his cheeks, avoiding the inappropriateness of what she really wanted to do to him. He yelped, pleading for her to stop, calling for Amy to help him, aware that this could get out of hand…go so incredibly wrong. A moment later Amy joined Penny, dropping her own kisses across Sheldon's face.

xxxxxxx

He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, shaving and thinking about how he had wanted nothing more than to lick that blueberry pie off her face. He knew he shouldn't let his mind wander like this but sometimes he just needed to let go. Just get lost in his thoughts of Penny. The earlier conversation of her tavern visits provoked images of her in wet t-shirts that occupied his thoughts as he moved towards his bedroom, pushing the door closed behind him.

His mind flashed back to just an hour earlier. He had walked Amy to her car, resisting her advances while wishing her a goodnight. As he walked back up the stairs, he heard Leonard and Penny in the hallway. Sheldon stood at the bottom of the last set of stairs and listened to Leonard pleading with her to let him spend the night in her apartment. He held his breath until he heard her tell him no. He slowly trod up the stairs and was met with the sight of Leonard's body draped across hers…kissing her…touching her. He coughed and then glared at them as they looked his way. Penny shrugged and Leonard yelled at him to go into the apartment and stop watching them.

He had taken Leonard's advice. Besides, it would break his heart just a little bit more if he watched them a moment longer. He heard Leonard come in the apartment a few minutes later, grumbling about Penny. He had gone directly to his room and slammed the door behind him. Sheldon was relieved that he wouldn't have to see or speak to him until the next day.

Without warning, Sheldon felt waves of anger wash over him. He stalked around the room in a rage fueled by passion and discontent. When had he become the kind of man that let others control him? When had he lost his edge? He was no longer a confident and formidable Doctor Sheldon Cooper. He had been reduced to a hippy dippy average Joe that went along just to get along. Amy had trained him well and he just did as he was told. Where was the man he used to be? Where was the man who took no shit from anyone? Where was the man who knew what he wanted and went after it like a force of nature to be reckoned with?

He'd already flung his robe off and now he yanked his plaid pajama top off as well, grimacing at the sound the buttons made as they danced across the floor. It was as if they were mocking him with some off key musical taunt.

He wore only his white t-shirt and thick tartan pajama bottoms. His fists, contorted and white knuckled, were balled at his sides. His fiery gaze bore a hole in the door as he headed strait for it, jerking it open and storming out.

It was only when he left his apartment and was met with the florescent lights of the hallway did he realize he wore no shoes.

He charged towards her door like a barefoot hippie straight out of Woodstock.

xxxxxxx

Penny had been relieved to finally get rid of Leonard with his needy and clingy ways. She felt bad that Sheldon had seen them kissing. She felt worse that she had kissed Leonard just to please him, not because she wanted to.

Now she lay in bed but sleep would not visit. She twisted and turned…rolled and tumbled. Anger and resentment welled inside of her. Pent up, unanswered passion and need stacked against the walls of her body. The shower hadn't helped, her hand hadn't taken care of her ache and her fucking vibrator had proven worthless and ineffective.

The abrupt banging on her door frightened her for about two seconds and then she just got mad. Sheldon was the only person that ever visited her in the middle of the night. She knew his customary OCD knock and this wasn't it. This was the knock of a crazed person. She would kick the ass of whatever hooligan was banging on her door at this ungodly time of the early morning.

She bounced off her bed and grabbed the metal baseball bat that she kept hidden in the corner of her bedroom. Her dad had wanted her to take his pistol to California when she left Nebraska but she figured if somebody made her mad enough to want to shoot them, she would garner more pleasure in beating the hell out of them with her official baseball slugger than being a whimp about it and merely pulling a trigger. What the hell fun was that?

She didn't even bother to look through the peephole. Whomever this was banging on her door in the middle of the night was going to be the victim of her wrath. She lifted the bat over her shoulder and cocked it high and tight like Derek Jeter waiting for a fastball at Yankee Stadium.

She ripped the door open and prepared to swing. Only she wasn't met with an insane criminal who was there to rob and pilfer her and her home. Instead her eyes landed on a tall, wild eyed, red faced, sweat drenched, discombobulated physicist.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

One swift move and he had his hand on the thick part of the bat and had the door slammed shut behind him.

He jerked the bat from her and flung it to the side. It hit a picture on the wall, causing it to slide downward, the glass of the frame shattering against the floor. The bat ricocheted and skipped across the hardwood, landing with a metallic ding against her Swedish entertainment stand.

"Sheldon?"

He didn't speak. He couldn't speak. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, unleashing a fury of passion he'd somehow managed to contain for years. His mouth crushed down onto hers. The kiss was angry and rough and she fought him and encouraged him simultaneously. He began walking her backwards as she struggled for air. She decided she'd rather perish from lack of oxygen than break the kiss.

He backed her into the side table that rested next to her sofa. The momentum of their bodies so forceful that they knocked the lamp over and she cringed and bit down on his bottom lip as the base of the lamp crashed to the ground and broke apart. She was certain the neighbors below her would be calling the police because surely it sounded as if she were being murdered in her own apartment.

He extended his leg and pushed the table out of the way and then shoved her across the arm of the sofa. She landed on her back and he came down hard on top of her. It was only then that he pulled his mouth from hers, heaving for air as he growled hotly in her ear.

"Were you just masturbating Penny?"

The heat from his breath radiated throughout her entire body. His abiding awareness of her was unnerving; he inherently always knew precisely what she was doing. No other man had ever been so in tune with her.

"Yes."

"And did you come?" he rasped, the quiver in his voice exposing his desire.

"No."

He lowered his hand and cupped her mound through her shorts, letting his index finger trace across the outline of her covered opening.

"I'll always make you come," he swore to her right before he reclaimed her mouth, grinding his arousal into her thigh.

He moved her hand down to his pajama clad hardness.

"Feel me," he demanded.

She traced her fingers across him. They both trembled at the sensation of her touch.

"This is what I had to fight when you had me pinned to the floor earlier tonight. What were you thinking Penny?"

She met his gaze with her usual candid bluntness and an unwavering glare, "I was thinking I wanted you to fuck me."

"Oh damn," he growled, bringing his mouth down and moaning as he drove his tongue into hers, clashing for dominance.

"Please Sheldon," she pleaded, her breath hitching as he rolled his hips wildly into hers.

His hands stroked her body, pushed her shirt up and away, splayed across her breasts and then wrapped around behind her to hold her to him. He ripped his gaze away from her body to stare desperately into her eyes. His breaths came ragged and deep.

"I don't care anymore," she whispered as he attempted to regain some of the composure he had lost.

He untangled himself from her and stood, reaching down to pull her up with him. He led her to her bedroom and watched in awe as she removed the remainder of her clothing. He stood helplessly, lost in her sexuality. He offered no resistance as she pushed his white t-shirt over his head. She smoothed her hands across his chest and then lowered her mouth to his newly exposed flesh. He sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around her waist, seduced by her bare skin pressing against his.

She trailed her hands down his ribs and then dipped them inside his pajama bottoms. He gasped as she touched his manhood without the barrier of fabric for the first time. She stretched the elastic waistband of his pants outward and shoved his last remaining item of clothing to the floor.

"Sheldon, have you ever..." she began timidly.

He nodded, "Yes, but it's been awhile."

She laughed, "But you don't like the exchange of bodily fluids."

"I didn't say I liked it. It was for research purposes only."

"Oh. So what is this? What am I?"

"You're the girl that is going to benefit from said research."

He slipped his arms around her waist, encircling her torso, moving his hands to knead the smooth firm skin of her ass. She brought her arms up and dropped them across his slender shoulders and grasped the back of his head and pulled him towards her. She went to her favorite spot, the taut muscle that pulsated along the outline of his neck, spotted with freckles that seem to come alive with the sensation of her tongue gliding gently across them. She moaned as she relaxed into the exploration of his hands stroking her body.

"We're not stopping this time," he groaned as he scooped her off the floor. She instinctively lifted her legs and wrapped them snuggly around him, pressing them tightly into his snow white skin.

"No we're not," she consented, tightening her grip around his neck and meeting his desperate mouth with her own.

She pulled back, flicking his lips with her tongue as she removed her mouth from his and grinned down at him.

"When'd you get so strong?"

He smiled back at her, "When'd you get so irresistible?"

"Look at us," she sighed, nodding towards the reflection of the two of them in the mirror that hung above her small dresser.

His eyes followed hers and he stared in awe. The sight of them together, her naked in his arms, her legs encircling his waist, his muscles taut against the strain of supporting her, was almost too much for him to take.

"God," he growled, burying his face in the soft crook of her neck.

"We're beautiful together," she whispered and he knew she was right.

He slowly lowered her to the welcoming comfort of the waiting mattress and then knelt just above her. She experienced a shyness she had never known as she lay exposed before him, watching him scan her body with the intensity of a man trained to probe the universe. And now she was part of his universe and he studied her as such.

"I've never wanted anything in my life more than I want you Penny," he told her and then bent to press his body closer to hers, trailing his lips across her chest.

"More than the Nobel Prize?" she challenged him, pushing upwards and arching her back as she spoke, making certain her thigh made full contact with his arousal.

"More," he declared as he dropped a trail of kisses down her stomach and surprised her by going lower and lapping at her already wet and slick folds. She squirmed uncontrollably, causing him to reach and grab her hips, clenching them tightly to hold her in place. His long fingers pressed into her tender flesh, leaving bright red marks to remind her later of his passion for her.

She came frantically in his mouth and then watched him as he wiped his face on the back of his hand and then smiled at him as he crawled back up her body. He trembled when he felt her take him in her hand and seamlessly guide him into her smooth wet entrance. A low groan broke across his lips as he penetrated her. He used the motion of his hips to incrementally fill her completely with his length and girth. He paused as he felt her walls stretching and adjusting to accommodate his offering. Her groans and pleadings for him to fuck her roused him to begin a steady pumping, sliding out slowly, then pushing his way back in, rocking his hips in rhythm with hers.

"Oh my God Penny," he breathed out, fervently smoothing his shaft in and out of her.

"Wait," she gasped, "we need to slow down. I don't want it to end."

He slowed his thrusting because while he desperately wanted to come inside of her so badly, he too didn't want it to end. He never wanted it to end. Ever.

He tightened his grip on her and she nodded. He quickly rolled them over, landing her on top of him. She used her hands to push against his chest and rose up to a sitting position, straddling him, his member now buried even deeper inside of her. His trembling hands went to the curve of her waist and he smiled up at her when she winked at him before rotating her hips, creating an earth shattering shiver that reverberated throughout his entire body.

"How's this cowboy?" she teased as she slowly began to ride him.

"It's nothing a Nobel Prize could ever do for me," he ground out between gritted teeth as he used his hands to steady and control her hips.

"Oh fuck Sheldon," she moaned, lowering her torso to press flush with his as their grinding became faster and more urgent, blood racing to their groins, both rapidly approaching climax.

They slammed into one another with force, the freeing of years of pent up desire culminating in this moment of indulgence and passion. She came first, sinking her teeth into his shoulder as she exploded with ecstasy. He followed closely behind her, three more wild, out of control thrusts, eyes squeezed together tightly, as he filled her with his release.

They lay together silently in the still of the night, on their backs, hands clasped together, breathing returning to a normal state.

"I've never…," she began.

"Nor I," he answered, cutting her off, not wanting to think of her with anyone else but him.

"We can't go back now Sheldon."

"No more plausible deniability," he conceded.

"It's your fault," she laughed, letting go of his hand and rolling over to face him.

He rolled to his side and propped himself on his elbow, facing her.

"Mine? You were the one who nearly had your way with me on the floor in the center of my apartment. With Leonard and Amy observing, may I add."

"Well, you are the one that charged over here like some mad lunatic banging on my door in the middle of the night. Making promises I couldn't resist, _may I add_," she mimicked him, a giggle escaping as she did so.

"What promises?" Because if he were honest with himself, he had been so crazed he could barely recall what he had said to her in his wild state of arousal when he had first entered her apartment.

She trailed her finger across his chest and then with hooded eyes whispered shyly, "You swore you would always make me come."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"It's a promise I intend to keep," he said unabashedly, sensing the return of his recently all but vanished arrogance.

"Well, you kept it tonight," she smiled at him, reaching to run her thumb across his swollen bottom lip, "Twice," she added because she loved the pride he took in himself.

"And, for the record, you may pin me to the floor anytime you please. Maybe just not in front of witnesses."

"The record shall reflect accordingly," she laughed, attempting to mimic the legal jargon that he applied to all of his written agreements.

After showering together and then falling back into her bed (he kept his promise to her twice more), they settled in, her body tucked closely into his as he spooned her from behind.

"We need to be together. I don't know how much longer we can continue this charade with Amy and Leonard. It's got to stop," he said, burying his face in her apple scented tresses.

"We should have been together a long time ago," she whispered.

"I'm not the man I used to be Penny." This was a confession he'd wanted to make to her for quite awhile.

"What?"

"I…well, I haven't been for some time now. I have been, as I've heard Wolowitz say…_neutered_. But being with you tonight…I feel powerful again for the first time in a very long time. I believe my confidence has been restored."

"Neutered? What do you mean by that Sheldon? How have you been neutered?"

"I've just…I've done things to accommodate Amy. I've made concessions with her I'd rather not have made for the singular purpose of maintaining harmony with her as well as amongst our social group."

She nodded, "I've done the same. With Leonard."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Do you think I am not aware of the fact that Amy and Bernadette continue to encourage your relationship with him?"

"Oh."

"I don't want us to be like that. Doing things just to maintain some imaginary status quo."

"Yeah, if I'm honest with you, I have noticed over the past couple of years you've…_changed_. So what happened to you Sheldon? Why did you lose your cockiness? I really liked that about you. I know I always acted like I didn't, but secretly I admired your crazy arrogance."

He sighed, "I haven't been the man I once was since I was forced into this fraudulent dalliance with Amy two years ago. It's changed me into someone I barely recognize. Someone I don't want to be. It has invaded every aspect of my life."

"And now?"

He brushed her hair away from her shoulders and traced his lips along her bare skin before he finally spoke.

"I'm back. Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper is back with a vengeance."

"God help us all," she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Indeed," he concurred.

They set her alarm to wake them before Leonard would be rising across the hall. Then they drifted off to sleep, each wondering if anything would really change at all.

xxxxxxx

**A/N: Everything below is a spoiler for next week's Halloween episode. Read at your own risk. You have been informed thusly!**

By the time Halloween rolled around nothing had changed. Penny was still with Leonard and Sheldon was still with Amy. Sheldon went to Stuart's Halloween party dressed as C-3PO, except he was really C-3PO dressed as Raggedy Andy to Amy's Raggedy Ann. The Sheldon Lee Cooper of two years ago would never have acquiesced to such a ridiculous costume. It was clear to him now, he no longer emulated the superhero characteristics of The Flash or Batman or Green Lantern. He no longer exemplified Spock or Picard or even Kirk. He instead was some mutation of C-3PO that had bred with Raggedy Andy. He was sure he'd be contacted any day now to turn in his Star Fleet Academy credentials. _He was ashamed of himself, embarrassed for himself…there needed to be a new word for neutered._

Penny fell into a routine of letting Leonard have his way with her all over Pasadena. But Leonard never made her come. Unless of course she was thinking of Sheldon whilst in the act.

God help them all.

And the season rolled on…

xxxxxxx


End file.
